The University of Texas at San Antonio (UTSA) requests NIH/NIGMS support to continue its successful MBRS Minority Research Initiative for Scientific Enhancement (RISE) Program. The MBRS RISE Program at UTSA is designed to improve the academic and research competence of underrepresented minority students to pursue and complete advanced degrees- M.S., Ph.D., or combined professional/Ph.D.- in the biomedical sciences. The principal goal of the UTSA program is to increase significantly the number and rate of Hispanic and other underrepresented minority students entering and completing advanced biomedical science degrees. The UTSA will accomplish this goal by achieving the following specific aims: 1. Provide opportunities for graduate minority students to pursue and complete M.S. and/or Ph.D. biomedical science degree(s) at UTSA; 2. Provide biomedical research training opportunities for undergraduate minority students at the UTSA and/or the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA); 3. Provide proactive advising, mentoring, nurturing, monitoring, academic enrichment and academic support to MBRS RISE participants; 4. Provide professional, scientific, and academic skills development training to MBRS RISE participants; 5. Conduct critical evaluation to assess program success and monitor effectiveness of individual program components and activities; and 6. Conduct tracking to follow participants' education and careers, document their successes, and inform NIGMS/MORE of their progress. It is expected that successful implementation and execution of these specific aims will enhance significantly the academic and research standing of minority students, promote their interest in scientific research careers, and expand the pool of competitive minority students electing to pursue advanced biomedical science degrees and research careers. The hypothesis to be tested is that providing assertive, proactive recruiting, advising, mentoring, nurturing, and monitoring, coupled with enhanced academic and research training opportunities, academic support, and professional and research skills development will significantly enhance the competitiveness of large numbers of minority students to enter and complete advanced degree programs in the biomedical sciences. The UTSA MBRS RISE Program, with access to a large population of talented minority students in the sciences, a productive and dedicated research training faculty, and quality academic and research programs and facilities, is prepared and eager to assume this challenge.